El festival de las luciérnagas
by 0kamiShir0
Summary: Que mejor lugar que un festival para declarar tus sentimientos. BokuAka (One-shot)
_Buenas a todos! Vengo con otro fanfic, espero que sea de su agrado._

 _Haikyuu! le pertenece a Haruichi Furudate._

 ** _~Dedicado a una persona especial~_**

* * *

 **El festival de las luciérnagas**

—Bokuto-san, me gustas.

" _Me gustas"_

Esas dos palabras no dejaban de resonar en la cabeza del capitán del equipo de Fukurodani. Su corazón latía como loco al recodar quién era el dueño de los labios que habían soltado esa confesión. No había sido ni más ni menos que Akaashi, su fiel armador. Cualquiera se hubiera esperado que fuera al revés, ya que este siempre mostraba su interés por el sub capitán preguntándole si sus remates, y casi todo las cosas que hace, son geniales. Vaya mundo más extraño.

Recreando los hechos: La semana pasada Akaashi estuvo de lo más raro, evitaba hablarle, era cortante, respondía con monosílabos; lo que más le molestó era que aun así seguía haciendo bien sus levantadas ¡Como si no pasara nada! Cuando le preguntó al resto del equipo si le hizo algo malo al armador, ellos negaron con la misma confusión. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Al día siguiente después del entrenamiento, acorraló a Keiji antes de que saliera de los vestidores, cuando todos ya se habían ido. Le preguntó con fiereza que era lo que le pasaba y si tenía algún problema podía decírselo en su cara. Bueno, ya todos sabemos la respuesta.

Y así fue como empezaron los dilemas de Bokuto. Obviamente sentía mucho más que amistad por el armador, lo tenía muy claro. Pero siempre creyó que sería algo platónico, puesto que la actitud reservada de Akaashi y su inseguridad de que sea heterosexual mataban sus ilusiones. Por eso solo se conformaba con sus elogios y su felicidad al ganar partidos oficiales. Pero ahora, que tenía la oportunidad abierta de ser algo más, no sabía qué hacer, sin mencionar que el pelinegro ha vuelto a su modo evasivo.

Fue entonces que se le ocurrió una gran idea. Mientras caminaba a casa un afiche llamó su atención. Se acercó a leerlo y sonrió eufórico al ver el contenido.

" _El Festival de las luciérnagas llega este fin de semana para todos aquellos que quieran pasar una hermosa y divertida experiencia…"_

Con tan solo leer esas palabras formuló su plan.

Al día siguiente, lo primero que hizo al llegar a la escuela fue ir a una de las aulas de segundo año.

— ¡Akaashi! —exclamó inspeccionando fugazmente el lugar y encontrando al armador sentado en su banco, quien lo miro estupefacto. Al parecer no esperaba la visita.

Entró bajo las miradas curiosas de algunos y fue hasta donde se encontraba el pelinegro, sentándose frente a él con una extensa sonrisa.

— ¿Q-Qué sucede Bokuto-san? —el rubor que apareció en sus mejillas fue algo muy tierno de presenciar para el de ojos dorados.

—Quería mostrarte esto. —sacó de su bolsillo el afiche que vio ayer. Lo desenvolvió y se lo extendió. El armador tomo algo inseguro el volante y lo revisó.

—Un...—parpadeo varias veces para luego mirar a su rematador— ¿Festival?

—Así es—se rasco la nuca algo avergonzado por lo que iba a decir a continuación—. Quería saber si te gustaría ir conmigo.

El silencio que se formó lo puso de los nervios. Los segundos que Keiji se tomaba para responder eran como una eternidad para Bokuto, esperando y rezando internamente por una respuesta afirmativa.

—Está bien, iré—dijo por fin el armador guardando el papel en su bolsillo y mirando sus pies como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

Lo que no previo fue que la estrella saltara de emoción gritando su típico "¡Hey, hey, hey!", llamando aún más la atención de los demás, como si no fuera poco que alguien de tercero este en su aula y que ese alguien sea el reconocido capitán del equipo de vóley.

— ¡Te esperare ahí al atardecer! —fue lo último que gritó al salir del lugar.

Todos los espectadores dieron una discreta mirada a Akaashi, quien solo se había quedado mirando el lugar por donde se fue su amigo con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Bokuto no podía estar más nervioso y ansioso. Había llegado puntual, _muy_ puntual. Vestía ropa casual, ya que le incomodan los yukatas. Estaba de pie en la entrada, mirando pasar a la gente; parejas, familias, amigos, niños, un sinfín de personas. Ninguna de ellas le importaba, solo quería ver a cierto pelinegro, pero se estaba retrasando un poco y eso le hizo pensar si lo habían plantado. Muchos pensamientos catastróficos se hicieron presentes en su mente entorno a lo que estaba aconteciendo últimamente, pero se esfumaron cuando escucho cierta voz frente suyo.

— ¿Bokuto-san?

Era él. Se sonrojó al verlo, ¿Era el ambiente o Akaashi estaba más atractivo de lo normal? También vestía ropa casual, lo había visto varias veces fuera de los entrenamientos en salidas de grupo o también cuando ellos quedaban, pero ahora era como si un aura embellecedora lo rodeara.

—A-Akaashi, te ves bien—soltó por lo bajo dando una pequeña sonrisa, esto provocó un gran sonrojo en el contrario.

—Gracias—devolvió la sonrisa.

Ya había anochecido. El lugar se veía hermoso con todas las lámparas de papel, coloridos kimonos y llamativos puestos. Caminaban lado a lado mirando lo que vendían en cada puesto. Hasta ahora todo había sido Bokuto hablando sobre lo mucho que le gustaban estos festivales por la comida y los fuegos artificiales, mientras que Akaashi escuchaba atentamente con su mirada seria, aunque alguien observador se hubiera dado cuenta de que en sus ojos aún se reflejaban el nerviosismo y la vergüenza.

Se estaban dirigiendo a los puestos de comida cuando el mayor se dio cuenta que su acompañante se había quedado atrás. Fue hasta donde se encontraba y se sorprendió un poco al ver que lo que había captado la atención del armador había sido un peluche, y no uno cualquiera, sino uno con forma de búho cornudo de tamaño gigante. No sabía si su sorpresa era más porque nunca se imaginó que al menor le gustaran los peluches o porque las plumas del muñeco le hacían recordar a su bicolor cabello.

Sonrió para sus adentros, esta era su oportunidad para empezar con su plan.

—Disculpe, ¿Cuánto es por ese peluche? —le pregunto al encargado del puesto. Akaashi lo miro sorprendido y le puso una mano en el hombro, como queriendo detenerlo.

—B-Bokuto-san, no es necesar-

—Te gusta ese peluche—lo interrumpió— ¿Verdad? —arqueo una ceja y tomo el silencio del contrario como un sí. —Entonces lo conseguiré.

El encargado le dijo que para conseguirlo debía ganar al menos 100 puntos en el juego de darle al blanco. Los objetivos eran unas botellas con una etiqueta que mostraban el puntaje y estaban separadas estratégicamente para no ser derrumbadas todas de un solo tiro. Tenía 5 pelotitas para lograrlo.

— ¡Hey, hey, hey! —exclamo emocionado. — ¡Ya verás que conseguiré ese peluche para ti, Akaashi! —lo miro sonriendo efusivo. El otro desvió la mirada sonrojado.

Sin más, apunto a una de las botellas y lanzo con fuerza su primer intento. Echo un grito de euforia al dar en el blanco.

— ¡¿Viste eso Akaashi?! ¡¿Lo viste?! —miró emocionado a su acompañante.

—Sí, pero creo que no deberías presumir tanto tu fuerza, estas asustando a la gente. —sentenció inexpresivo señalando con la cabeza a algunas chicas que habían chillado al escuchar el impacto de su lanzamiento y ahora lo miraban atemorizadas.

La felicidad de Bokuto cayó en picada. Estaba demostrándole su fuerza a él. ¡Para él! ¿Qué importaba lo que los demás dijeran? Balbuceando algunas maldiciones se posiciono para realizar su siguiente tiro cuando un murmullo lo detuvo.

—Aunque para mí fue genial.

" _Genial"_

Con el ánimo renovado hizo sus lanzamientos con la misma fuerza que antes, casi derrumbando el puesto, pero consiguiendo un puntaje mayor al de 100 y teniendo como recompensa una gran variedad de peluches para escoger, incluso más bonitos que el que Akaashi quería, así que le dio la oportunidad de escoger cualquiera. A pesar de eso, el pelinegro eligió el muñeco de búho cornudo y le agradeció con una casi imperceptible sonrisa a la estrella, quien negó diciendo _"¡Vamos, solo fue suerte!"_.

Ya con el premio en sus manos, reanudaron su camino a los puestos de comida. En trayecto Bokuto no evito preguntar:

— ¿Por qué escogiste ese peluche? —la curiosidad le picaba. Noto como el contrario se tensaba un poco. —Habían más bonitos, ese panda gigante daba ganas de estrujar-

—Porque me recuerda a ti, Bokuto-san—lo interrumpió, ¿Es que no era obvio?

El de ojos dorados hizo una mueca de sorpresa para luego torcerla y sonreír de oreja a oreja, con un sonrojo pintado en sus mejillas. Palmeo la espalda de Akaashi unas cuantas veces.

— ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Entonces tienes buenos gustos! —soltó una carcajada.

Llegaron a su destino y comieron unos bocadillos para pasar el rato. Fue gracioso el hecho que Bokuto se metiera mil y un bollos de carne en la boca tratando de impresionar a Keiji con "¡Mira cuantos puedo mantener dentro sin masticarlos!", aunque el armador quería que lo tragara la tierra, ya que estas acciones le daban vergüenza ajena.

Luego de terminar y pasar un rato por el espectáculo de taiko (con un Bokuto súper emocionado, alegando también querer aprender a tocar semejantes tambores), fueron hasta el lugar donde se tenía la atracción principal: el baile de las luciérnagas. Era en una zona apartada situada al lado de una laguna. Esperaban encontrarse con las pequeñas bolitas de luces pero se decepcionaron al ver todo oscuro y solo siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna.

—De seguro salieron hace rato—musitó el pelinegro mirando la luna, suspiró y se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar. — Vamos Bokuto-san, hay que buscar un buen lugar para ver los fuegos artificiales. —se alejó del lugar pero freno al ver que su acompañante no le seguía. — ¿Bokuto-san?

— ¡Akaashi mira!

Regreso a su lado y se quedó embelesado al ver las pequeñas luces que brotaban del pasto, empezando a revolotear suavemente. Era un ambiente mágico y tranquilo. Le parecía muy extraño que el de ojos dorados este tan callado así que le echo un vistazo para encontrarse con esos mismos ojos mirándole profundamente. Se sentía al descubierto, como si él pudiera saber en lo que estaba pensando.

— ¿B-Bokuto-san? —preguntó tratando de salir de esa atmósfera.

—Akaashi, tú también me gustas. —murmuró sentándose en el suelo.

El nombrado abrió los ojos más de lo normal e imito al contrario, dejando a un lado el peluche de búho cornudo. Quiso decir algo pero se calló al ver que el otro tenía algo más que decir.

—Me gustas desde que te conocí, recuerdo que me pareciste muy intimidante la primera vez que te vi pero al hablar contigo sentía una sensación muy reconfortante en mí. Por eso siempre he querido tu atención en todo, que hagas tus levantadas para mí, y tus elogios son lo que me vitalizan y motivan a continuar jugando vóley. Agradezco que ese deporte nos haya estrechado mucho. Regresando al tema, nunca te dije lo que sentía por miedo a tu reacción, pero cuando me confesaste tus sentimientos diste pie a esto, cuando en realidad yo debí hacerlo hace mucho. —frunció un poco el ceño.

El armador estaba sin palabras. Nunca había escuchado hablar tan seriamente al rematador estrella. Con un pequeño suspiro se juntó más a él, quedando bastante pegados, y acomodo su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo, provocando un pequeño sobresalto en el mayor.

—Lo lamento, es mi culpa. Sé que suelo ser inexpresivo y eso puede hacer dudar a las personas sobre cómo me siento en realidad, así que por favor, no te mortifiques por eso. —cerro los ojos pero tuvo que volver a abrirlos al sentir como lo tomaban por la barbilla.

Bokuto lo miraba otra vez con esa mirada profunda, pero se pudo dar cuenta de que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no desviar la mirada.

—Akaashi, ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? —al terminar de hablar soltó el mentón del pelinegro y volvió su vista a la laguna con un gran sonrojo.

En eso, el cielo se vio iluminado por varios rayos de colores. Los fuegos artificiales.

El mayor ni se inmuto, ya que escucho un _sí_ , seguido de unas manos que agarraron sus mejillas y unos suaves a labios que se posaron sobre los suyos.

¡Le estaba besando!

La euforia no tardó en recorrer su cuerpo y se levantó, agarrando a Keiji de la cintura con ambos brazos, y este sujetándose de su cuello, para dar vueltas con él mientras aún seguía el contacto en sus labios.

Al dejar de girar y separarse sus bocas por la falta de aire, el de ojos dorados empezó a reír, aferrándose aún más al menor. Los fuegos artificiales seguían iluminando el cielo.

— ¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Akaashi no te defraudare!

* * *

Unos días después en el entrenamiento…

— ¡Oigan! ¡Adivinen qué! —gritó el capitán del equipo atrayendo la atención de todos. Detrás de él cierto pelinegro no sabía dónde esconderse. — ¡Akaashi y yo estamos saliendo! —exclamó con orgullo.

El silencio en el gimnasio duro unos pocos segundos.

— ¡Ya era hora! —Komi se acercó felicitándolos.

—Sí, ya nos preguntábamos cuando nos lo iban a decir. —ahora fue Konoha el que habló.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso ya lo sabían?! —preguntó incrédulo el rematador estrella.

—Bokuto-san, debes practicar tus remates, no te distraigas. —el armador interrumpió la conversación, la verdad es que no quería revelar más detalles, suficiente era con que el equipo lo supiera.

— ¡¿Ahh?! ¡Pero si fuiste tú el que dijo que había mejorado! —recrimino con indignación.

—Lo dije para que no te deprimas.

— ¡Akaashi eres cruel!

Y así fue como Kotaro y Keiji iniciaron su relación, guardando como recuerdo el peluche de búho cornudo que consiguieron en el festival de las luciérnagas.

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado!_

 _Reviews y fav se agradecen._

 _Gracias por leer!_

 _Atte. Shiro_


End file.
